Ashley's First Day at Freddy's
by Ideasdontdie
Summary: Just a short story about my OC, Ashley and her first night at Freddy's. She gets a little help from Mike, too. Heads up, its in first person POV


**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

 **I do not own the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Scott Cawthon does.**

 **This is just a quick story I threw together about one of my OC's in FNAF. Sorry if they (Mike and the animatronics) are a little OOC! I couldn't help myself.**

 **Warnings: Language/ swearing**

"Shit!" I cursed myself as I turned a corner and almost slammed into someone. The accident was barely avoided, but I was content with a close call.

I was late. It was my first day of work and I was late.

"I am so gonna get fired!" I thought as I pressed on.

I had gotten a summer job at a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It seemed to be an extremely run down establishment, and honestly, it was the last place I wanted to work. However, Freddy's was the only place that would even consider hiring me. I ended up taking the job because- well hell, I needed the money. Besides, it wasn't like anyone I knew on a personal level even knew the place existed.

"Shit!" I cursed again, bursting through the restaurant doors; trying to catch my breath. No one so much as looked up at me, which spared me some embarrassment.

I checked the clock and saw that it was 5:30 pm.. I was thirty minutes late!

"Excuse me," I said to the first waitress I laid eyes on.

"One moment," she said, seeming a little frustrated, "We're a little short-staffed at the time being, so-"

"Oh no,no!" I said, still trying to catch my breath, "That's why I'm here! Today's supposed to be my first day."

The waitress let out a sigh. I couldn't tell if she was frustrated or relieved. I smiled the best that I could.

She handed me an apron and showed me the time clock, and then started to show me the basics: How to take an order, always smile, the customers always right, that sort of thing.

Shortly after, my "hands-on training" started.

xXx

My first day went pretty well, all things considered. I only messed up on a few of my orders, but that was because of the creepy animatronics that resided on the stage. Their eyes seemed to follow you- they gave me the creeps.

What made it worse was the fact that I had to stay late and do clean-up. I didn't think it was fair, it being my first day and all, but I figured it would earn me some brownie points with my coworkers.

"Finally!" I said to myself as I finished mopping, and checked the time to see that it was 11:30, "I can go home!"

However, on my way to dump the mop bucket, I tripped over myself, which knocked it over, and caused the nasty water to spill everywhere.

"Shit!" I'd have to stay an extra twenty minutes to get that cleaned up! I placed the mop and the bucket inside of the closet that they belonged in and grabbed some towels to clean up my mess.

I was almost finished when I heard the front door open. I peered around the corner and saw that it was just a night guard. I quickly moved out of sight. It would've been embarrassing if he had seen that I was still there that late at night. I picked up my pace.

I gathered the towels and threw them into a closet, making a note to get them later, and hurriedly walked back to the main doors. I failed to notice that the floor was still a little slick and I slipped and fell, taking some pots and pans down with me, causing a loud bang. I sat with my eyes clenched shut, biting my lip.

"Shit!" I said to myself quietly. I did my best to gather the pots and pans and quickly put them back in their proper places.

"What are you doing here!?" I heard a rough voice ask. His sudden appearance scared me, nearly causing me to drop the pans again.

"Nothing!" I said as I rubbed the back of my head, "Just a little night-time clean-up!"

"You should leave," he said with an emotionless face.

"But I-I'm not done yet!" I protested. He raised an eyebrow in response. He then opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the 12 am. Alarm.

His eyes widened in fear, and he quickly grabbed my wrist and began dragging me deeper into the building.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I had never been so confused, "I thought you wanted me to leave..."

"I did- I do," he answered, "but there's no time."

"No time? What are you-"

"Shh!" He cut me off as we entered a small office containing a desk, a swivel seat, a desk fan, a phone, and a tablet. The room also had two doorways and two windows. The man sat in the only chair in the room, quickly picked up the tablet, and began flipping through the camera views. After looking at all the shots, he let out a quiet sigh of relief and turned to look at me with an eyebrow raised. I stood in the doorway, fiddling with my apron.

"Why the hell are you here so late?" He asked, breaking the silence between us.

"I already told you," I sighed, "I was doing some clean-up"

"Yeah okay," he said as he looked back down at the tablet, "it kinda looked like you were only making a bigger mess."

"Yeah, well I-uh..." I started to argue, but realizing I couldn't really defend myself, my voice fell. My face flushed and I looked down. I was glad he had looked away, otherwise he probably would've been making fun of that too.

"Thought so," he continued. Even though he wasn't facing me, I could tell he was smiling. I then realized that my first impression of him had been false. I had thought that he was just another hard-headed asshole, but now I could see that he enjoyed to make jokes and have a good laugh. I smiled at the thought.

My thoughts were interrupted when the night guard rolled across the room in his chair and hit a button on the wall, making a metal door slide down. I then heard strange noises, that sounded like the groaning of a monster you would hear in a horror movie coming from the other side.

I stumbled backward. 'What the...' I thought to myself, unable to form words.

When the groans stopped, he let the door slide open again. As he rolled back over his spot, our eyes met, and I could tell that he could sense my fear.

"You okay there, doll?" He asked as he started scrolling through the cameras again. 'Did he just call me Doll?' I asked myself as my face turned red.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, "I-I'm fine..." My voice was a shaky mess, and I could tell that I wasn't fooling him.

"It's okay," he assured, "you'll be fine. As long as you listen to everything I tell you, got that?"

"I-yeah," I did my best to remain calm, "but, wh-what the hell was that?"

"That. Was an animatronic." He said bluntly. 'Is this guy for real?' I raised an eyebrow as I looked him over, "You don't believe me, I know..." he started and then turned on the hall light. Nothing was there. He let out a sigh of relief and rolled back to his spot, "but just watch. I think you'll change your mind."

I was extremely skeptical, but I still stood behind him and watched the screen from over his shoulder. As he scrolled through the cameras, I noticed that Bonnie wasn't on the stage, and Chica and Freddy were staring at the camera.

"Wh-what the-"

"You see?" He interrupted. I stood in confusion, "I told they were at the door."

"B-but how is that even possible?" I started to panic. He looked down at the tablet and lightly chuckled. I assumed he was laughing at my reaction. My face flushed from the embarrassment, "How is this funny!?" I snapped.

"I just think your being cute," he replied calmly, causing me to lightly blush. He had kept his eyes on the tablet, "it kinda reminds me of my first night."

"How are you being so calm-" I had started to question why he wasn't on the verge of a mental breakdown, but he had cut me off again.

"Shh..." He looked up from the tablet, looking as though he was trying to listen for something.

It was quiet.

He scrolled through the cameras once again and stopped at Pirate's Cove.

"Still there..." He muttered to himself as he watched the pirate fox peering through the curtains.

He glanced at me with a raised eyebrow before checking the left door light. I backed into the wall as the light revealed Bonnie. The man pushed the button and the door slid down yet again. I noticed that when he had first turned on the light, he jumped slightly. Aside from me being completely terrified, it felt nice knowing he still had human emotions.

"You," he said, pulling me back to reality, "check the other light." I stood for a moment to process what he had said before walking to the door. Thousands of possibilities flooded my head.'What if Chica is there? What if I can't close the door fast enough? What if she gets-'

"Hurry!" He hissed, while holding the other door shut to a persistent Bonnie. My heart started to pound as I flipped on the light to reveal Chica. I jumped and let out a small gasp, "just shut the door," he continued. I moved my hand to the door switch, but then I froze. I noticed that Chica's eyes were locked on me. The gleam in her eyes was petrifying; I couldn't believe the situation I was in. I was stuck in a staring contest with an animatronic chicken, and if I didn't get the door closed, then I would probably die.

But I couldn't move.

All I could hear was my blood pounding in my ears as I stood there, motionless.

"Dammit close the door!" He finally shouted, causing the chicken to move. My eyes widened in fear before I felt myself being knocked back. I fell to the ground and looked up to see that he had pushed me out of the way and shut the door himself. I never even noticed that Bonnie had left.

I stared up at up at him while I listened to Chica's groans on the other side.

We could've died.

When the sounds had faded, he let the door open. He turned to me, as I still laid on the ground. He looked angry, though I can't say I blame him.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" He asked after a moment of silence had passed.

"I-" I started to apologize, but he interrupted.

"You could've gotten us killed!" He snapped. I looked down.

"I-" I started again, but his voice overpowered mine.

"All you had to do was push a damn button!" He started getting louder, but I stood up and cut him off.

"I'm Sorry!" I shouted. He stared at me for a split second before returning to his swivel seat and flipping through the cameras again.

"Dammit!" He cursed, "I left the camera on Foxy..."

"Oh, So You're Just Gonna Ignore Me No-"

"Shh!" He attempted to quiet me again.

"No!" I immediately shot back, "You've been bossing me around this whole time and I'm-"

"Be Quiet!" He said as he got up and closed the gap between us, firmly placing a hand on my mouth. My face flushed in a mixture of anger and embarrassment, "Don't you hear that?" He asked as he looked at both of the doors. He looked a little worried, which had me scared. He had kept his cool all night, and now, as he was merely inches away from my face, I could tell he was scared. It made me wonder if he had been scared the whole night, if he was just really good at hiding it. He turned to the right door.

"What is it?" I asked nervously. He didn't respond, but he flipped on the light to reveal that Chica had returned. He wasted no time in shutting the door, and let out a sigh as it slammed shut.

"I can't take much more of this.." He muttered. 'It can't be too much longer' I thought to myself as I looked nervously at him 'We've been here forever... we should be okay so-'

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps. Something was coming towards us—no, something was running towards us. I looked nervously at my companion. Chica was still at the other door. It was up to me to shut it. I took a deep breath and quickly moved to the door. I raised my hand to the switch, only seconds away from pressing it.

"No!" He shouted, causing me to freeze.

"Wh-what?! Why?" I protested.

"Wait!" He stared at me with piercing blue eyes.

I heard the footsteps getting louder; closer. It had taken all of my courage to even walk over to the door. I wanted to get the door shut. Not only to save our lives, but to prove to myself that I could.

I had to obey him. I had to listen to the footsteps as they drew closer...

If I wasn't fast enough, I didn't want to see what happened. I rested my hand on the switch and clenched my eyes shut as I waited for my signal.

"Just wait..." he repeated. I found myself biting my lip as I listened to the footsteps that seemed only a few feet away.

"Now!" He finally shouted. I didn't hesitate to press the button and listened as the door crashed down.

I realized that I was hyperventilating...I noticed the tears streaming down my face...I had never been so scared in my entire life.

Then Foxy began banging on the door.

"It's okay," the man said. I looked up to see him trying to smile at me, "they'll leave soon."

I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I forced a light smile on my face as I did my best to calm myself.

But it was no use...

They weren't leaving...

Then the lights started to flicker...

"Uh-oh..." I heard the man say between his heavy breaths. He looked at me nervously, and then to the tablet, "We're running out of power..."

It was in that moment that I realized that we were going to die.

"The name's Mike, by the way," he tried to force a smile.

"It was nice to meet you Mike," I fought back tears as I tried to accept my death, "I'm Ashley."

The lights flickered again, and Mike let out a light laugh,"I can't believe we're gonna die like this..." I swear I thought I saw a tear slide down his cheek. He looked at me with sorry eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but before he get a single word out, the room went dark. We both let out a gasp as the doors slid open. In the distance, I could hear a deep laugh, and an unfamiliar jingle start to play softly.  
Even though I couldn't see anything, I could still hear Foxy's metal footsteps as he inched closer to me. All I could do was back away. It wasn't long before I had backed against what I had first assumed was the wall, but I soon realized that I ran into Mike. I slipped my hand into his and he held it tightly. Neither of us spoke a word. Maybe it was because of the crippling fear that any sounds or sudden movement would bring our deaths even sooner.

But there was no where else for us to go. There was nothing we could do. This was the end of the line.

Then, the room went silent, except for the jingle that was playing steadily, but growing louder, as though it too was drawing nearer to me. Foxy had came to a sudden stop right in front of me. Mike's grip on my hand tightened as I turned my head to the side and clenched my eyes shut. I felt my warm tears streaming down my face. I knew my end was only seconds away, and I knew it was going to be painful.

I heard the animatronic's parts start to squeak as it started to move, letting me know that the waiting for my death was coming to an end. Then, just as soon as it had started, the eerie jingle came to a stop.

Then I heard his parts squeak louder, sharper, as it let out a blood curdling screech. I realized that it had lunged at me. I jumped back out of fear—and then heard the 6 am alarm sounding.

"We-we did it!" Mike cheered as he pulled me into a tight hug as the lights came back on, causing a dark blush to form on my cheeks. Bonnie and Foxy had disappeared, "We made it!" Mike continued before realizing how close we were. He blushed lightly and released me.

"Where did they go?" I asked as I remembered the sudden disappearance of the two animatronics.

"They go back to their places on stage," he explained and showed me the stage on the tablet. All of them were back in their spots, as though they had never left. "I don't understand it," he continued, "but I sure as hell ain't gonna complain."

"And you do this every night?" I asked. 'Why would anyone do that?'

"Well..." he rubbed the back of his neck, "every other night is as hectic."

"I don't understand," I looked curiously into his blue eyes, as they pierced my green ones, "Why don't you just get another job?"

"It's not that easy," he quickly answered, "it's not there are many places willing to hire an unskilled worker. Besides, I need the money."

All I could do was look at him. If his paychecks were anything like I had heard mine were going to be, then was risking his life every night for petty change.

"Let's just get out of here," he said as he grabbed my hand and started leading me to the exit, "I hate staying in this damn place longer than I have to."

After we got out, we said our good-byes and I started to walk back home, but then Mike stopped me.

"Do you-uh- do you want a ride home?" he asked with a light blush as he rubbed the back of his head. I accepted and gave him directions to my apartment building. He explained that he didn't want me walking home in the dark after having an experience like that.

xXx

I couldn't sleep that night. As I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling, I began to wonder if I would ever see Mike again. I wondered if I would be able to face the animatronics again. No matter where my thoughts drifted to the fact that I had survived the night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

 **/**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I really appreciate it!**

 **This was my first story, so please don't judge too harshly,alright?**

 **~Depending on the comments, I'll make another one. So let me know :)**


End file.
